Holiday
| image = Happiness - Holiday CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only Happiness - Holiday DVD cover.jpg|CD+DVD Happiness - Holiday One Coin CD cover.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Holiday | artist = Happiness | type = Single | album = GIRLZ N' EFFECT | released = October 14, 2015 | b-side = "Be Mine" "Friends <2015 Ver.>" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:51 (song) 24:53 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = SAKURA | producer = T.Kura, Jewels (Heartsdales), SAKURA | chronotype = Single | previous = "Seek A Light" (2014) | current = "Holiday" (2015) | next = "Sexy Young Beautiful" (2016) | tracklist = # Holiday # Ordinary Girls # Love Wonderland # Always # Be Mine # JUICY LOVE # Seek A Light # Bright Blue ~Watashi no Ruri-iro~ # Dancing In Solitude # Autumn Autumn # Come Come # Show Me Your Heart # Born to be Free # Sexy Young Beautiful | audio = Happiness - Holiday (audio) | video = Happiness - Holiday (Music Video) }} "Holiday" is the eighth single of Happiness. It was released on October 14, 2015 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song was used as theme song for e-ma CM. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59968/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59969, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59970, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Holiday # Be Mine # Friends <2015 Ver.> # Holiday (Instrumental) # Be Mine (Instrumental) # Friends <2015 Ver.> (Instrumental) ; DVD * Holiday (Music Video) CD Only # Holiday # Be Mine # Friends <2015 Ver.> # Holiday (Instrumental) # Be Mine (Instrumental) # Friends <2015 Ver.> (Instrumental) One Coin CD # Holiday Digital Edition # Holiday # Be Mine # Friends <2015 Ver.> Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * MIYUU * YURINO * Suda Anna * Kawamoto Ruri Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri ;Lyrics : SAKURA ;Music : T.Kura, Jewels (Heartsdales), SAKURA ;Other Information :Arrangement: T.Kura Music Video Information ; Director : Seki Ayano Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 55,066* Trivia * Third release under the label rhythm zone. * The art of the girls used in the jacket covers was made by NIGO®. The girls also use T-shirts designed by him. * The group's current best first day sales. * In the fourth day of sales the single sold 4,731 copies. Putting those sales together with the first day's sales, the single sold 37,659 copies, outselling "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~"'s total sales (36,740 copies sold), making "Holiday" Happiness' best selling single so far. * In the sixth day of sales, the single sold 7,433 copies and peaked at #1. This is the first time a Happiness single peaked at #1 on the daily charts. * It was the group's best peaking single until September 2017, with the release of the single "GOLD". External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:Happiness Category:Happiness Singles Category:Happiness Songs Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 DVDs Category:Best Selling Singles